Katekyo Hitman Reborn Chapter 390. Home Tutor Disqualification
Bleach Story RPG Tsuna is sleeping outside and wakes up when he is greeted by Kyoko. Kyoko apologizes and informs Tsuna that she knows whenever Tsuna is going through a hard time because her brother, Ryohei, becomes flustered whenever Tsuna's name is mentioned. Kyoko asks Tsuna if he still has the good luck charm that she made with Haru, as they wanted to add more prayers to it. Tsuna hands the charm to Kyoko, who says that she will return it before the end of the day. Chrome arrives and greets Kyoko and Tsuna. Kyoko leaves with Chrome after bidding Tsuna goodbye. Tsuna recalls the events of the previous day. After making the phone call to Vongola Ninth, Tsuna visited Talbot. Talbot told Tsuna that he came to Japan because he had a bad feeling about the Representative Battle. As Tsuna repeated the words of Bermuda to Talbot, Talbot commented that Bermuda is a tough guy. Tsuna told Talbot his idea to replace an Arcobaleno's removed Flame. Tsuna further elaborated by saying that Checker Face removes the Flames of the current Arcobaleno to create the new generation and that Bermuda had survived as a Vindice by forcing the Flame of Night, a Flame made of hatred and vindictiveness, into his empty Pacifier. Tsuna suggested that if the correct type of Flame is injected into the empty Pacifiers based on their owners, there might be a chance of the Arcobaleno surviving. Talbot compared Tsuna's idea to using blood as a transfusion for anaemic people. Tsuna questioned his idea's probability and after much contemplating, Talbot replied that it might be possible and disclosed that he had been doing research on the Pacifiers, finding them to be similar to both the Vongola Rings and Mare Rings. Talbot explained further, saying that what is transferred between Arcobaleno generations is not the Pacifier's soul but rather, the energy that is contained. Thus, even after the Flame is removed, if the right type of Flame is injected before the soul dies completely, the Arcobaleno's life could be prolonged. Tsuna interrupted excitedly but Talbot continued on and remarked that the process would not be so simple because the changing of the generations is also linked to the pacifier's lifespan. Talbot said that it is still worth a try because nothing is known yet and informed Tsuna clearly that if Bermuda were to win the Representative Battle, then all would be lost. Talbot told Tsuna to defeat Bermuda and stated that Tsuna is the only one who can accomplish this. Tsuna responded with a resounding yes. Tsuna's flashback ends when Reborn appears and notifies Tsuna about the outcome of the Arcobaleno meeting, saying that they had a big fight due to their differences and a conclusion was not reached. Tsuna asks if Reborn is seriously thinking of becoming Bermuda's ally and Reborn replies that if he has to die, he might as well destroy the Arcobaleno system in the process. Tsuna requests that Reborn gets on his shoulder, as he has something to tell the latter. Tsuna flies to Namimori Shrine. When they reach the shrine, Reborn asks why they went all the way there. Tsuna replies that he does not want to be discovered by other students and states that he is skipping school. Reborn comments that it has been a long time since that happened and asks Tsuna if he thinks that Reborn, as his home tutor, will allow his skipping of school. Hearing this, Tsuna shouts at Reborn agitatedly, wondering how Reborn could say that. Tsuna recalls the day when he first met Reborn and how Reborn showed up out of nowhere, claiming to be a tutor for training Tsuna to be a Mafia boss. Tsuna says that he felt like the days after had been a mess and rattles off things that Reborn had forced him to do that turned his school life into a disaster in the process. However, even after going through all of that, Tsuna says that in the end, he had fun and that he even felt happy to have Reborn as a tutor. Tsuna says that he was outraged when Reborn said that he never expected to die a decent death and angrily questions if Reborn is always thinking sad thoughts whenever he is by the former's side, even when he was having fun. Tsuna exclaims that Reborn is a failure as a home tutor if he has been behaving this way the whole time. Tsuna informs Reborn that this time, it is his turn to teach Reborn. Getting emotional, Tsuna is unable to complete his sentence and slumps onto the ground. After a few moments, Tsuna tells Reborn with conviction that he is not going to let Reborn die. Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn Chapters